


Hold on tight - this ride's a wild one

by ceeayeess



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tape, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeayeess/pseuds/ceeayeess
Summary: Jude and Zero try out sexting.





	1. The first step

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years, so any constructive criticism will be very welcome. It's going to be a multi-chapter fic, and I'll try to update every few days. It should be wrapped up in 3 or 4 chapters, I hope? 
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/26133.html?thread=4373#cmt4373) at the [Zude Comment!Fic/Art Fest](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/26133.html).

The first message came out of the blue.

Jude was dutifully ploughing through the mountain of paperwork on his desk  when his phone pinged, indicating that a message had come through. He usually ignored those when he was at his desk, but it had been a long morning, and his eyes were ready to pop out of his head from analyzing business proposals and squinting at the fine print on contracts. He desperately needed a break, or any excuse to ignore the papers on his desk for a moment.

The screen notification showed that he had two new messages from Zero. That wasn’t surprising. Zero, when he wasn’t busy with practice, matches or interviews, took far too much delight in bombarding Jude on his phone at all times of the day, be it with random videos Zero had found on the Internet and thought were hilarious, silly anecdotes about his day, or selfies of Zero in various obnoxious poses, wearing his trademark cocky Zero smirk (that Jude secretly loved and saved every single one of).

Smiling slightly to himself, Jude opened the message. And nearly dropped his phone in shock.

The first message contained just a picture. To be exact, a picture of Zero’s cock, fully erect and jutting out in all its glory. 

The second message said, “Can’t wait for you to get home. Gonna fuck you real good tonight.”

 “Jesus fucking Christ,” Jude said. He immediately locked his phone and dropped it onto the table like it was a hot potato. His heart was pounding in his chest, his throat was dry, and he was most definitely hard now, erection straining uncomfortably against his pants. Jude was also very, very relieved that he had no lunchtime appointments scheduled, because there was no way he could look at anyone in the eye for the next three hours or so. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jude said again.

Resolving to get that picture out of his head, and pointedly refusing to reply Zero, Jude picked up the contract he had been going through earlier and tried to focus his attention on his work. Yes, work. Work was good. It would take his mind off how ridiculous Zero was being, and how he was probably stroking himself off now, wrapping his large hand around the base of his cock and sliding it all the way to the tip. And he would be moaning too, tongue peeking out from the side of his –

Jude resolutely stopped that train of thought before he could thoroughly embarrass himself. Resigned that he’d never been able to get back to work now, he picked up his phone and sent a reply to Zero. “You fucker,” seemed to be a pretty appropriate response, short and sweet and a perfect summation of the thoughts running through his head right now.

It was a while before Zero replied.

“You liked it? ;)”

The next message came a few seconds later, before Jude could formulate a reply.

“Came so hard thinking about you just now. Want to bend you over that desk of yours and fuck you so hard you feel it for a week.”

Jude groaned and let his head fall back against the back of his chair.

 

\-----

 

“You asshole,” were the first words out of Jude’s mouth when he let himself into the house that night. 

“Hello to you too,” Zero was sitting on the couch, legs propped up on Jude’s narrow coffee table. He was wearing a T-shirt and boxers, hair still damp from a shower. He looked gorgeous and Jude wanted nothing more than to push him onto the couch and have his way with him, but first things first. 

“I can’t believe you sent me that message _when I was in the office_ ,” Jude frowned.

Zero grinned, lazy and unrepentant. “Really,” he drawled.

“You know what I mean!” Jude spluttered.

“Well, I woke up all alone in bed this morning, with the hard on from hell and my sexy boyfriend nowhere to be found,” Zero leered at Jude. “And I am pretty sure you didn’t mind me sending you that picture that much.”

“No, I didn’t,” Jude admitted. “I liked it a bit too much, in fact. But you’ve got to be careful, Zero. You might send it to the wrong person, or someone might hack into our phones, or –“

Zero stood up, strode over to Jude, gently pulling the brunette into his arms by the waist before capturing his lips in a kiss, effectively cutting Jude off. Jude’s brain spluttered to a stop as Zero nibbled gently on his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. It was a good minute or two before they finally broke apart. Zero rested his forehead against Jude’s, his arms still wrapped around Jude’s waist. 

“I know, Jude. I know what I am doing. I know the potential consequences, and I would never send you that picture if I didn’t trust you one hundred percent. And if you feel uncomfortable about it, just say the word. I will never do it again,” Zero’s eyes were serious, and there was no trace of the mirth from before on his face. Jude felt his heart swell with love for his boyfriend. Zero, who was so perfect, so beautiful, who could have anyone he wanted and had chosen to be with Jude. And who treated Jude with nothing but love and respect. Whatever had he done to be so lucky?

“It’s – I’m not uncomfortable – just shocked. We can – I mean, we can try – I can try – oh God, I’m shutting up now,” Jude groaned and began to extricate himself from Zero’s arms, ready to melt into the floor in mortification. But Zero simply tightened his grip on Jude, refusing to let him slip away.

“It is fine, Jude,” Zero was smiling now. “Now, why don’t you get into the shower and I will go order some pizza? And then I can make good on my promise from this morning.” One of his hands drifted down to squeeze Jude’s ass, making Jude groan again, for an entirely different reason this time.

“You are insatiable.”

“Yes I am. And you love it.”

“Not denying that. Love you, stupid.”

“Love you too, stupid.”


	2. Turning the tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Zero's POV. I'll be switching back and forth between Jude's and Zero's POVs with each chapter.

Zero liked to think that he knew Jude pretty well. Jude was a study in contradictions – beautiful but fierce, soft yet unyielding, ambitious but not without compassion. And Zero loved every single side of him, loved how nobody but Zero himself had been given the privilege to unsheathe and discover all of Jude’s little secrets and idiosyncrasies.

So it was perfectly reasonable that Zero thought he had made a rather accurate prediction of Jude’s response to that picture of Zero’s cock. He had already pictured it even before he snapped and sent that photo – the initial befuddled expression, that would swiftly morph one of mortification when Jude actually registered what the photo was of, and the best part of all: the subsequent combination of bashfulness and outrage that appeared whenever Zero did something that had both the effect of offending Jude’s delicate sensibilities and turning Jude on at the same time. 

Zero only wished he could have been there to see that look on Jude’s face. It was only testimony to how far gone he was for this man, because before Jude, Zero had always found coyness of any degree in his bed partners, whether genuine or an act, nothing more than an annoyance; an instant dampener on the anticipation of a good romp in the sack. And yet on Jude, it was so inexplicably hot that Zero could hardly stand it.

Zero was nothing if not persistent, though. He had absolutely no intention of pushing Jude into anything he did not want to do, but after all this time together he was fairly certain he had a clear read on Jude’s comfort levels when it came to sex. He would keep up the naughty messages, continue to send the occasional sexy picture and eventually, Jude would get comfortable enough to reciprocate.

And Zero was delighted to discover that he was right. 

It had happened a few days after that first naughty message. Zero had reached home early from practice, and was in a particularly randy mood. He _could_ have jacked off and just left it at that, but what was the fun of getting off all by his lonesome, when he could also take the opportunity to mess around with Jude and get that pretty blush spreading over his boyfriend’s skin? He had eagerly yanked off his jeans and boxers and kicked them to the side, dick already half hard with anticipation. A few quick strokes had him fully erect, dick lengthening and stiffening in his hand. Zero paused for a moment to gather the pre-cum pooling at the tip and spread it over his shaft, then resumed his stroking.

It was hard and fast and with absolutely no finesse whatsoever, but it did the job. Zero squeezed his eyes shut as white hot pleasure began building up in his gut. He pictured Jude kneeling on the floor between his legs, gazing up at him from beneath his lashes, lower lip caught between his teeth as he worked Zero over with both hands. That mental image, coupled with rough friction of his hand on his dick, was enough to send Zero tipping over the edge with a loud grunt. He barely had the state of mind to wrap his other hand around the head of his cock just before climaxing, streams of white shooting over his palm and coating his fingers.

For a moment, Zero just laid there, panting from exertion. Before the come on his hand could start drying up, he reached out for his phone with his clean hand and unlocked the screen one-handed. Grinning to himself, he opened up the camera app and angled the lens at his other palm, covered with jets of thick white come, and took a photo. His face wasn’t in it, neither was his dick – but it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what he had been up to.

After that, it took just a few seconds for Zero to hammer out a saucy caption and fire it off to Jude, along with the picture. 

“Wish you were here so I could come all over your face instead.” 

By the time Zero had washed off his hands and returned to the living room, Jude had replied with a message that sent Zero’s eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

“Would a picture of the real thing help?”

Intrigued and most definitely aroused (if the feeble twitch his spent cock just gave was any indication), Zero texted, “Are you offering to let me take a pic of my come on your face?” 

Jude’s reply came back much faster this time. “Maybe.”

Well, _damn_.

Another message came in barely half a minute later.

“But then you wouldn’t be able to come inside me.“

Fuck, if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Zero had ever read. If he was ten years younger, that message alone would have his cock jumping up for round two. As it was, Zero had to physically close his eyes for a moment just to calm himself down sufficiently to properly compose a response.

Jude, the devious little bastard, knew very well just how much Zero loved coming inside Jude. They had stopped using condoms for a few months now, ever since Zero had outed them with that by-now-legendary kiss at the arena. The first time they went bare, Zero had came so hard he had literally blacked out. It was for a few seconds – maybe a minute at the most – but long enough for Jude to register that something was off, even through his own post-orgasmic haze. Fortunately, Zero had regained consciousness before Jude could really start panicking. Now _that_ would be a truly anti-climatic way to end off that epic round of sex.

Zero debated amongst several different responses before settling for something simple and straight to the point.

“Slut.” 

“There’s only one slut in this relationship, and it’s definitely not me.”

Jude's almost instantaneous reply was so sassy, such a classic Jude line that it actually had Zero laughing out loud, even as he felt a wave of intense affection wash over him. Only Jude could make prissy sound so goddamn _alluring_. How was this man even real? 

Torn between arousal and amusement, Zero replied with, “How can you hurt wifey’s feelings like this? :(” 

It was a while before Jude replied, and in the end Zero put his phone down and padded off to retrieve his pants and underwear, starting to feel a little silly sitting on the couch texting (admittedly, it was sexting, but still) while wearing only a T-shirt.

When the message from Jude came in, it read, “Go back to jerking off, Gideon. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Zero was thick-skinned and utterly shameless, but he knew a dismissal when he saw one, and he decided to leave Jude to his work despite wanting very much to drag out this deliciously scintillating conversation. But not without one last parting message.

“Not jerking off. Saving all this for your pretty ass tonight. See you, Jude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so...I actually had grand plans for this chapter. Like, a LOT more things were supposed to happen here. But in the end I got so carried away with Zero waxing lyrical about Jude that I decided to just save the eventual smut for the next chapter. It's coming, I promise! :)


	3. Don't play with fire, you'll get burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. 3000 words of unadulterated smut, with a wee bit of domestic fluff here and there. Hope all of you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

Jude Kinkade was nothing if not a consummate professional. He had a very decent pay, an impressive job title, and a fancy-shmancy office that would have any paper-pusher drooling in envy, all for the reason that he was good at his job, and pretty freaking dedicated to it. But today, Jude was not even remotely ashamed to admit that he had been eyeing the clock approximately once every fifteen minutes for the past two hours, silently willing it to move faster and strike six so he could finally drop the pretense of getting work done and go home.

 

He had been playing with fire, teasing Zero like that when he knew just how crazy it drove Zero when Jude got all provocative and aggressive with him. But with Zero sending him pictures like that while he was at work, in the middle of the day no less, it was high time for payback. Zero was going to be a beast in bed tonight and Jude was more than happy to be his very enthusiastic prey.

 

Jude was starting to feel a little hot under the collar thinking about their little exchange earlier. Squirming a little and feeling his cock stiffen in his pants, Jude bit his lower lip as he rubbed his hand over his erection. He was fumbling with his belt when his computer pinged with a new e-mail notification. Jude jerked guiltily, his eyes immediately shooting to the door. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Get a grip on yourself, Kinkade,” he said out loud.

 

Willing his erection to go down, Jude clicked open an Excel sheet on his computer. Budget planning for the new fiscal year was hardly what (or who) he wanted to be doing right now, but he still had a few more hours to the end of the day, and the sheer boredom of this particular task would kill off his erection quickly enough.

 

\------

 

By the time he pulled the Porsche into the driveway, Jude was tingling all over with anticipation. He grabbed his suit jacket from where it was draped over the passenger seat and took his time walking into the house, not wanting to appear over eager, or jumpy.

 

Jude wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or frustrated when Zero showed no trace of remembering the promise he had made to Jude just hours ago. He greeted Jude with his usual kiss, sweet and lingering, with the barest hint of tongue. There was nothing particularly sexual or lustful about it, and Jude almost whined with disappointment when Zero moved away.

 

As it turned out, Zero had ordered Chinese food in, and dinner was spent watching recaps of last week’s match with the Houston Aces. That was generally the epitome of a perfect dinner in Jude’s book – digging into stir fried broccoli, egg with shrimp and prawn paste chicken with his favourite person in the world, analyzing game play (even if it was Zero doing the analyzing, because while Jude loved watching games, he chose to leave the technicalities of it all to the professional baller in the relationship), and the anticipation of a rolling good time in bed simmering deep in his belly.

 

The key word being _generally_.

 

By the time dinner was over, Jude was so horny he felt like screaming. Everything, from the way Zero’s T-shirt stretched tight over his pecs, to the heat of his body and the intensity on his face as he concentrated on the screen, simply added fuel to the fire. And the worst part of it all was that Zero was acting as though there was nothing out of the ordinary. Occasionally he would turn around to grin and chat with Jude, and several times their arms brushed together as they reached out to grab more food.

 

It was slowly but surely driving Jude nuts. He had no idea how Zero was being so cool and seemingly oblivious about it all. It made Jude almost want to reach out and pinch his boyfriend’s face, to make sure that it was really his Zero sitting next to him on the couch and not an alien impostor wearing Zero’s skin.

 

“Jude, can you clear these up? I’ll go grab a shower first.”

 

“Uh, what?” Jude wasn’t sure that he was hearing properly. Zero _never_ suggested taking separate showers. Quite the opposite, in fact.

 

“I said, I’ll go grab a shower first. Gonna turn in early, Pete shifted practice an hour early tomorrow, the fucker.”

 

Nope, nothing wrong with Jude’s hearing then. Jude nodded reluctantly, and was only slightly mollified when Zero broke out into one of his gorgeous, gigantic grins and leaned forward to plant a noisy kiss on Jude’s cheek before bounding up the stairs.

 

As he cleared the empty takeout boxes from the table, Jude’s brain worked furiously, trying to figure out why Zero was acting the way he had. As though that blisteringly hot sexting from this afternoon had never happened. The only possible reason he could think of was that Zero was really knackered from practice. It wasn’t quite like Zero, but Jude wasn’t going to be that douchebag boyfriend who insisted on sex even when it was obvious his partner wasn’t in the mood, so if it was just going to be himself and his hand for company tonight, then so be it.

 

Resolving to be extra flirty the next day, just to really get Zero’s engine going and ensure that Zero would deliver on that good hard fucking he had promised, Jude threw out the trash, washed his hands and headed upstairs, hoping that Zero was already done with the shower so he could hop right in and finally, _finally_ jerk off.

 

Zero was, in fact, already in bed and reading the latest issue of Sports Illustrated by the time Jude got into the bedroom. He looked up when Jude stepped in.

 

“Hey, help me rub my traps when you get out of the shower? They are killing me.”

 

“Sure,” Jude grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the closet. “Pulled something in practice today?”

 

“Think so. I tried to foam roll the area just now but the angle’s all wrong.”

 

“Poor baby. Or maybe not. Looks like old age is catching up on you, Gideon,” Jude snickered at his own joke, then yelped and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him when Zero grabbed a pillow and made threatening throwing motions in Jude’s direction with it.

 

\------

 

Jude got rid of his clothes and stood under the shower, enjoying the hot spray of water on his shoulders and back. He reached out and pumped some shampoo into his hand, rubbed it into his hair then washed it out. Then he grabbed the shower foam and started to lather himself up. By the time he was washed and cleaned, Jude felt like a brand new man. He was also even hornier than he had been during dinner.

 

Jude began to turn off the shower, then paused. With how ridiculously aroused he was right now, there was no way he was going to be able to keep the sound down while he jacked off. Decision made, he left the shower on as he wrapped his hand around his dick and began to jerk himself off with firm, hard strokes. It didn’t take long before his thighs began to quiver and he felt the beginnings of an orgasm starting to wash over him. Quickly, Jude wrapped his hand around the base of his dick and squeezed tight, wanting to drag out the pleasure for as long as possible. He had other things in mind before getting down to the main event for the night.

 

He reached out and plucked Zero’s ridiculously overpriced bottle of conditioner from the top shelf in the shower. It was from some fancy French brand that Jude couldn’t remember the name of, and Jude had teased Zero mercilessly about it when he had first bought it, asking Zero what exactly was the point of having conditioner when both of them had such short hair. Zero had just shrugged and said something about how he just liked the way it made his hair feel. Jude never used it, at least, not the way it was intended to be. But, very occasionally, he would steal a small dab of it, just for this…particular purpose.

 

After making sure his fingers were nice and slippery with conditioner, Jude reached behind himself and rubbed them against his entrance. His hole was already twitching, eager to be filled, and it didn’t take very long for him to relax enough to slide one finger inside. He probed around, whimpering as his finger found that little nub deep inside that sent white hot sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. He rubbed against it relentlessly, then, desperate for more, pushed another finger inside.

 

The feeling of that second finger, the glorious stretch and burn and the sheer pleasure of being filled, had Jude’s knees buckling. Desperate for more, he pushed his ass out so he could really shove his fingers in deep. Jude could only imagine what he looked like now, back arched, ass in the air, two fingers buried knuckle-deep in himself, and it made his whole body flush with shame. But Jude was too far gone by now to let embarrassment get in the way of his impending orgasm, and eager to get off, he wrapped his free hand around his dick and began stroking himself again.

 

Jude was close – so, so close – when he suddenly registered the presence of someone else in the shower with him. He tensed up abruptly, then relaxed when he heard that familiar deep voice murmuring, “Well, well, what do we have here?”

 

It was all too much – the realization that Zero was in the bathroom with him, and probably had been the whole time, the mortification at the wanton picture he must have made – was all it took to rip Jude’s orgasm out of him. Jude moaned and gasped and clung onto the wall, his whole body shaking as his release spilled onto the tiled floor in front of him before being washed off into the drain.

 

Through his post-orgasmic haze, Jude vaguely registered the sound of Zero moving away to shuck off his boxers and T-shirt, then returning to stand behind him. He whimpered as he felt Zero’s hardness pressing up between his cheeks, the head catching on the rim of his hole and pushing gently, as though asking for permission to enter. Jude pushed his ass out, hoping that that was invitation enough for Zero. He heard a low growl emanating from Zero, and then Zero was sliding into him, big and thick and veiny and _so fucking good_ , and Jude was whining, a high-pitched, needy sound from deep inside his throat.

 

Once Zero was in all the way, his balls resting against Jude’s ass, he grabbed hold of Jude’s hips, hard enough to bruise, and immediately began thrusting hard and deep, just the way Jude loved it. Zero leaned down over Jude, trailing a line of kisses up his spine, and whispering low and filthy into his ear. “You like that, don’t you? I saw you just now, fucking yourself on your fingers. Knew you wanted my dick in you. Such a little slut…”

 

It was all too much – the relentless thrusting, the dirty talk, Zero’s cock deep inside him, rubbing him in all the right places. Then Zero shifted, and the new angle hit Jude’s sweet spot head on. The extra stimulation had Jude shrieking, and his dick began to harden as Zero hit that perfect place over and over again. Desperate to come again, Jude began to shift one hand from the wall to grasp his dick, but Zero was faster, pinning both of Jude’s hands onto the wall in front of him.

 

“Please, Gideon, I need to come, please let me come,” Jude didn’t know if what he was blabbering was making any sense, and he didn’t care. He was delirious with ecstasy and he would do just about anything to get Zero to let him come at this point.

 

“I want you to come on my dick,” Zero pressed more kisses onto the back of Jude’s shouders, his hips never stopping their rhythmic up-down motion. “Can you do that for me, Jude?”

 

Jude could almost cry from frustration at this point. “Please…”

 

“Shhhh,” Zero brought his hands down, trusting Jude to keep his hands on the wall, and spread Jude’s legs even further, letting him push his dick even deeper inside Jude. A few more thrusts, and suddenly Jude was screaming, his hole clenching around Zero as he reached his second climax of the night. And then Zero was groaning as well, body stilling as he emptied himself inside Jude, before all the energy seemed to be sucked right out of his body and he slumped down inelegantly over Jude. They stood like that for a moment, trying to catch their breaths, before Zero finally drew himself upright and carefully pulled out of Jude. Jude’s breath caught as Zero placed one hand on each cheek and gently parted them, exposing Jude’s hole to his hungry gaze.

 

“Fuck,” Zero’s tone was almost reverent. “You should see yourself now, Jude. So fucking sexy.”

 

Jude’s whole body flushed with a mix of pleasure, arousal and embarrassment. Clearing his throat, he said, “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

 

Zero groaned. “Don’t say things like that, Jude, unless you mean it.”

 

Jude was squirming around now. His ass felt sore and used, and he could feel Zero’s come starting to leak out of his hole and trickle down his balls. “I mean it. You can take the picture. Just make it quick, my legs are cramping up.”

 

He could practically _feel_ Zero’s grin as the other man nearly sprinted out of the bathroom to grab his phone. Jude had no idea what had possessed him to even offer to let Zero take a picture like this in the first place, but he knew the things it would do to Zero, and he would be lying if it didn’t make his stomach do an excited little somersault. And that it made his dick twitch with interest – just a little though, he just had two bone-meltingly delicious orgasms, after all.

 

He heard Zero take the picture, then toss the phone onto the countertop next to the sink. Then Zero lightly smacked him on the butt, indicating that he could get up. Jude winced as he straightened, the strain of having been bent over so long making itself felt now that his body was no longer high on sex. He paused as a thought suddenly occurred to him, and he narrowed his eyes at Zero.

 

“Wait. What was that for? Weren’t you supposed to be in bed, since, and I quote, your traps are ‘killing you’ and Pete apparently wants early practice tomorrow?”

 

Zero smirked. “Seriously, Jude? You don’t actually think I would let early practice come in between me and this, did you?” He reached out to grope Jude’s ass.

 

“You asshole!” Jude hissed and slapped Zero’s hand away. “I thought you had been kidnapped by aliens!”

 

Zero looked confused. “What?”

 

“Never mind,” Jude coughed awkwardly, anger momentarily forgotten, then returned to reprimanding Zero with renewed vigor. “So what was that all about? Getting me all excited then leaving me hanging?”

 

Zero scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, yea. That was kind of the point actually. I wanted to see just what you would do when you were all desperately horny like that. I have to say though, the sight of you jerking off in the shower? It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I nearly came in my pants when you started fingering yourself.”

 

Jude’s irritation was starting to dissipate in the face of the adorableness that was an embarrassed, post-orgasmic Zero. He wasn’t totally ready to let Zero off the hook just yet, though, so, still pouting a little, and adamantly refusing to respond to Zero, he grabbed the shower head and started to wash off the traces of come from his skin.

 

“Come on, Jude,” Zero whined. “You can do it back to me, alright? Next time _you_ can watch _me_ jack off.”

 

Jude couldn’t help it – he threw his head back and laughed. “Fucker. Like that’s really going to be punishment for you. You’d love every second of it.”

 

“Yes, but I’m your fucker, Jude,” Zero leered at Jude.

 

Jude rolled his eyes, then reached out to pull Zero under the spray of the shower so he could clean off his insatiable pervert of a boyfriend.

 

\------

 

The next day, if Jude was walking and sitting _slightly_ more gingerly than usual, and appeared uncharacteristically distracted, it was nobody’s business but his own. At least that was what Jude told himself.

 

He really should have known better.

 

“Meeting to discuss potential player acquisitions has been postponed to three thirty this afternoon, Jude,” Lionel said breezily as she walked past Jude in the hallway where their respective offices were located.

 

“Sure thing,” Jude replied. He did a double take when Lionel’s hand shot out to grab his arm, tugging him close so she could whisper into his ear.

 

“You might want to make that duck walk less obvious. The whole office knows you are dating Zero, but they don’t need to know that his dick is as big as his ego.”

 

Jude spluttered. “Uh. What. Wait. What?”

 

Lionel winked at Jude, patted him on the arm and glided off in the opposite direction, leaving a whiff of perfume and one thoroughly mortified Jude Kinkade in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, my love for flustered, blushing Jude knows no bounds. *grins*


	4. Be careful what you wish for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...it's a wrap! Thanks for reading and commenting, guys! <3

Zero was exhausted, the kind of bone-deep exhaustion that could only be fixed by sleeping for approximately the next fourteen hours or so. But as he tossed and turned on the (king-sized, incredibly soft and luxurious) hotel bed, sleep just would not come.

 

After rolling to his other side for probably the seventh time that night, Zero was resigned to another godawful night up. He let out a loud exhale of breath. _Figures._ He always slept like a baby with Jude next to him, even back when they were sharing Jude’s crappy mattress that creaked whenever they had sex. And now he was three thousand miles away from Jude, in New York for some fancy fund-raising gala and spending three nights in a gorgeous deluxe suite at the Ritz-Carlton, and he was having fucking insomnia.

 

Sighing, he grabbed his phone from where he had tossed it onto the bedside table and sent Jude a message.

 

_Miss me?_

 

Zero wasn’t expecting a reply, because it was late in New York which meant it was an absolutely ridiculous time in the night in Los Angeles now. So he jerked in surprise when his phone buzzed barely a minute later.

 

_Of course, stupid. Can’t sleep?_

 

Zero was smiling to himself as he replied. _Me too. The hotel mattress is lumpy. :( The air conditioning’s too cold. And the bathroom may be haunted. Come here and protect your wifey!_

 

_You want me to take a five hour flight to New York to protect you from a lumpy mattress, too cold air conditioning and a supposedly haunted bathroom._

 

 _Or you could just distract me with something else. ;)_ Zero responded suggestively, never one to let an opportunity slide.

 

_You are too old for bedtime stories, Gideon._

 

That drew out a bark of laughter from Zero. _Exactly, Jude. I need something more mature. A nice picture of your dick will do for starters._

 

This time, it took a while for Jude to reply. Zero grinned as he watched the little _typing…_ status indicator appear, disappear for a moment, then reappear, knowing exactly what effect his words were having on his boyfriend.

 

The phone buzzed when Jude finally replied. Zero’s cock twitched in his pants and he couldn’t hold back a groan when he saw that Jude had sent over a picture of his crotch, the outline of his hard on clearly visible through the material of his boxers.

 

_Bloody hell Jude, are you trying to kill me?_

 

_No, just trying to turn you on. Is it working?_

 

Well, since Jude was asking…

 

Zero struggled with the covers for a while, before he got frustrated and kicked them off to the side. His erection sprang out and hit his belly as he pulled his boxers down, leaving a wet smear of pre-cum on his abs. Zero snapped a photo and sent it to Jude with the message, _What do you think?_

 

_Thinking about how much I miss having that inside me._

 

And with that, Zero’s hold on his last shred of control snapped. He grasped his cock and began jacking himself off, making sure to drag out the stroke at the top of the sensitive head to really prolong the pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was groaning, his release splattering on his hand and belly.

 

He fumbled for the phone from where he had dropped it onto the covers and snapped another picture for Jude, this time just of his come-splattered stomach.

 

Jude’s reply came a while later.

 

_I just got off too. Put two fingers up in there but it wasn’t as good as your dick._

 

And well, if Zero hadn’t already came, the mental image of Jude lying on his back with his legs spread, head tossed back in ecstasy, one hand jerking himself off furiously and the other hand between his thighs, fingers pumping in and out of his tight wet hole...that alone would have been enough to get him to come.

 

 _That’s so fucking hot Jude. Show me next time?_ To be honest, Zero wasn’t expecting Jude to agree. And besides, that photo of Jude’s erection pressing against his boxers? That scorching hot view of Jude lost in the throes of pleasure as he fingered and jerked himself off in tandem in their bathroom after one particularly memorable sexting session? All that was more fantasy material than he could ever have hoped for. Still, Zero was nothing if not an opportunist, and he never, ever turned down the chance to get his boyfriend all flustered and hot under the collar.

 

_Think you can fall asleep now, Gideon?_

 

Jude’s reply so was tantalizingly prim and proper, as though all traces of the little minx who had been sexting him earlier had disappeared once the orgasm was over. Zero sometimes wondered if Jude was really that oblivious to the effect that he had on Zero when he got all strait-laced like that, or if Jude actually knew and did it just to tease Zero. 

 

_Fine, just use me and toss me aside when you’ve gotten your rocks off, why don’t you? I’m so disappointed in you._

 

_Go back to sleep, Gideon. Goodnight. I love you._

_Goodnight, Jude. Love you too._

 

It might have been the orgasm, or it might have been the exhaustion finally catching up on him, or it might have simply been the presence of Jude – even if it was just via text – but Zero fell asleep almost as soon as he’d cleaned himself off and got back into bed.

 

\---------

 

Zero was sipping his third (or was it fourth?) glass of champagne that night while he half-listened to some suit drone on and on about the importance of tonight’s charity dinner, blah blah blah. _Pointless._

 

He felt ridiculously grateful when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he was able to excuse himself from the conversation, leaving an increasingly constipated looking Derek Roman to entertain the pompous old fart.

 

When he was in a slightly more secluded area of the ballroom, he pulled out his phone and checked his notifications. One new message from Jude. To be exact, one new video message from Jude. Smiling, Zero clicked on the video thumbnail and waited for it to load.

 

The video downloaded, and Zero clicked to play it.

 

It opened to a huge blurry close-up of Jude’s hand as he pressed record on the camera app, before moving further away, showing that he was recording in their bedroom. Zero raised an eyebrow at that. _Well, well._

 

Jude had sat down at the edge of the bed at this point. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and a pair of jeans. The T-shirt hugged him in all the right places, clinging to his pecs and showing off the width of his shoulders. He smiled, exposing those adorably crooked teeth that Zero loved so much. “Hey, Zero,” Jude said. “Just wanted to show you something.”

 

He proceeded to strip off his T-shirt and chuck it into a corner of the room.

 

_Uh, wait. What?_

 

Decidedly intrigued by now – and also getting very aroused, Zero hurriedly paused the video and high-tailed it to the bathroom. If he was guessing right, this video was going to escalate quickly, and he wanted absolute privacy where he could enjoy it to his heart’s content.

 

Thankfully, the bathroom was unoccupied. Zero locked himself into one of the cubicles, put the seat cover down on the toilet bowl and sat down. He pulled his phone out of his pocket so hastily, he nearly lost his grip and had to do a quick juggle to keep it from crashing onto the floor.

 

He got the video playing again, and watched with rapture as Jude stood up and, staring straight into the camera, slowly unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and pushed them down his legs. Zero nearly bit his tongue when he saw that Jude wasn’t wearing any underwear. The sight of Jude’s strong slim legs and his dick, half-hard and beautiful, nestled in a mass of dark curls, had his own dick jerking and leaking pre-cum in his fancy dress pants.

 

Fully naked, Jude sprawled out on the bed. He ran a hand down the front of his chest, then took his cock in hand and began to stroke himself off.

 

Zero moaned and reached down to cup himself in his trousers. His eyes remained glued to the phone screen, greedily cataloguing every detail. The video quality wasn’t all that great – Jude was probably using his front camera – but he could make out the bashfulness in Jude’s eyes, and the soft pink flush in his cheeks and chest. It made the video even hotter. Got Zero even more aroused.

 

 On screen, Jude was keening softly, his hand moving rhythmically over his cock. Zero quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, then shoved a hand into his briefs, uncaring if he was wrinkling his custom-made Tom Ford suit in the process. He squeezed his cock as Jude moved to lie down on the bed, spreading his legs to fully expose his cock and balls. He lifted his cock, shifting it out of the way, and then Zero was looking at Jude’s hole, small and pink and tight.

 

Still looking into the camera, Jude sucked the fingers of his other hand into his mouth, getting them wet and shiny with saliva, and slowly pressed two into his hole. Zero had to bite back a loud groan as he watched Jude’s hole open up to receive the fingers. The puffy pink rim stretched taut around Jude’s fingers as Jude began to fuck himself. Then Jude’s eyes screwed shut, and his head fell back with pleasure, and Zero grew hot all over, knowing that Jude was hitting that spot now – that little spot deep inside that never failed to give Jude so much pleasure whenever they made love.

 

By now, Jude had started stroking himself off again, even as he continued to fuck his fingers in and out of his hole. Zero matched his strokes to Jude’s as he jerked himself off. He was wound up so tight from anticipation, and so incredibly turned on, that it took just a few good hard strokes before he came all over his fist. Onscreen, Jude moaned and gasped, then his whole body tensed up as he came, shooting strings of semen all over his hand and belly.

 

Jude laid on the bed for a moment, panting hard, before standing up on shaky legs and walking over to the camera.

 

“Well, that was abso-freaking-lutely amazing,” Jude laughed. “Hope that was good for you. Love you, stupid.”

 

And the video ended, leaving Zero sitting on the toilet bowl, softened dick in hand and come drying on his crotch.

 

“Well, fuck,” Zero said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left Zero hanging there, but honestly, it was high time the tables were turned, seeing how I've made him torment poor Jude in the first few chapters. And he enjoyed himself so thoroughly that I don't think he cares. :P


	5. Smile, you're on camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this fic had come to an end, but there were certain scenes that kept reappearing in my head and I couldn't shake them off, so this ensued. Chapter picks up from where I left off in the last part.
> 
> This chapter is basically PWP, and features copious amounts of Zude being nasty and kinky in bed. If for some reason that offends you, don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy!

Fortunately, the ballroom bathroom was one of those swanky types, with a bidet, soft flowery scented toilet paper and even toilet seat sanitizer provided in every cubicle. Five minutes later, Zero had cleaned and freshened up best as he could.

Zero silently thanked the God of awesome come shots, wherever he was, whoever he was, for letting his suit emerge unscathed, and stepped out of the cubicle. He splashed his face with water as cold as he could stand it, rinsed off his hands and emerged from the bathroom.

Only to literally walk right into Derek Roman. 

Zero took a step back, raised his eyebrows at Derek in a cursory acknowledgement of the other man, and made to continue his way back to the drinks table.

Derek wasn’t in a similarly non-confrontational mood though, and he grabbed Zero by the arm to stop him. 

“Where the hell did you go off to?” he demanded.

Zero looked at the bathroom door, then looked back at Derek, hoping that his expression sufficiently conveyed how fucking stupid that question was. 

Derek was obviously already frustrated, and Zero noted with no little satisfaction that he wasn’t helping matters any. But a teammate was a teammate, and much as Zero really needed that shot of vodka right now, he folded his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for Derek to get whatever it was he wanted to say out of his system and be done with it.

 “You left me there. Alone. With that pompous old prick.” Derek scowled.

Ah, so that was Derek’s beef with him. Zero couldn’t blame him. But he wasn’t in a particularly reconciliatory mood (come to think of it, Zero couldn’t remember any time he truly felt the need to make amends with anyone, over anything, barring when he was with Jude), so he just pushed his hands in his pockets, planted the most insincere apologetic expression he could muster up on his face, and shrugged.

“Sorry, man. Was jacking off.”

Zero almost wished he could take a picture of Derek’s face at that moment. It cycled through different emotions – comprehension, disbelief, shock, disgust. Zero was internally debating the pros and cons of telling Derek he could consider a career in stand-up comedy if basketball somehow didn’t work out for him when Derek finally gathered his wits enough to reply, spitting each word out from between his teeth.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Zero laughed and slapped Derek heartily on the back. “Hey, a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do. See you around.”

And with that little smack down delivered, Zero took off, satisfied that Derek Roman wouldn’t be coming to find him again anytime in the near future.

\----------

Two nights. 

It had been two torturously long and lonely nights for Zero, spent in his lush, $800 per night hotel room, on his deluxe king sized bed, with only his right hand for company.

None of which would have mattered that much, if his normally shy and reserved boyfriend hadn’t sent him that video. Of him naked. Very naked. Jerking off. And fingering himself. All the while moaning and writhing like a fucking porn star. The little hussy.

Zero didn’t put it past Jude to have checked his New York itinerary to find out at exactly what time Zero would be doing what, then calculated the time difference and cunningly timed his video to send out at the best possible moment.

Or worst possible moment, depending on how you looked at it. Because, that video, and the impromptu masturbatory session in the bathroom it had triggered? Easily one of the hottest moments of Zero’s life, which was saying a lot. But Zero was also in a state of perpetual horniness now, and Jude was regrettably far from reach. Which was just so God damn unfair.

In short? Zero deserved a medal for everything that Jude Kinkade had put him through. If not a medal, then definitely a nice long night in with Jude where he would show his boyfriend how he should never, ever tease Zero like that without expecting major consequences.

\----------

Zero had staunchly refused to tell Jude when he would be coming back, determined to catch Jude off guard for maximum impact of his plans. Of course, Jude had the records of the flight the team would be taking back to Los Angeles, but Zero had been deliberately evasive about whether they would head back to the Arena first, or if the team would be dismissed from the airport after a quick debrief. 

But ultimately, because Zero was whipped (and wasn’t even ashamed to admit that), he didn’t bother to dawdle too long before heading home to Jude. He made a stopover at a nearby shop to get what he needed first, then hightailed it home, visions of what he was planning to do with Jude flashing in his head and leaving him half hard for most of the cab ride home.

The house was dark, quiet, and empty when he reached home. But Jude’s car was parked outside, which meant that Jude had to be somewhere. Like the bedroom, maybe? 

Sure enough, light glinted out from the gap between the closed bedroom door and the floor. Zero pushed the door open and stepped in, grinning with the anticipation of what was to come.

The first thing Zero saw was Jude was sprawled out on the bed. That wasn’t unexpected. But Jude wasn’t just lying down. He was stark naked and on his hands and knees, fucking his ass back against the bedframe with vigor, hard cock and balls bouncing in front of him with the force of his thrusts. 

Zero didn’t know if he had made a sound, or if it was the creaking of the door, but Jude’s head, which had been hanging low between his shoulder, immediately jerked up when Zero entered. Rather than the sheepishness Zero had been expecting, Jude just grinned – honest to God grinned – at Zero. It was that lovely grin that Jude reserved solely for Zero – lopsided and toothy, his eyes crinkling up cutely at the edges. It was absolutely adorable and a complete dichotomy to the sinful gyrating of his ass against the headboard.

Zero was hard in an instant, cock filling out and straining uncomfortable in his boxer briefs and jeans. He reached down absently to press the heel of his hand against his crotch, but his attention was focused completely on Jude. 

Jude was clearly determined to give him a show – or maybe he was just too far gone to stop now. Whatever it was, he hadn’t stopped whatever he was doing to dive under the blankets in shame, so Zero was taking that as an unspoken invitation for him to look his fill.

Zero walked over to the side of the bed. He couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips when he caught sight of the red dildo Jude had mounted onto the bed frame and was now fucking himself on. 

“Fucking hell, Jude,” Zero growled. He rested one hand gently on Jude’s flank, his eyes drinking in the sight of the dildo pumping in and out of Jude. The rim of his hole looked red and sore, meaning Jude had probably been at it for a while. The red silicone of the dildo was glistening, Jude had clearly went to town with the lube.

Jude had to be incredibly loose and slick now. An image slipped unbidden into Zero’s mind, of how easy it would be to just pull his achingly hard cock out now and sink right into Jude. It usually required plenty of foreplay to open up Jude thoroughly so that Jude felt minimal discomfort when Zero finally pushed his cock into him. The thought of how his dick would feel penetrating Jude right now, and the way Jude’s hole would open up around him with no resistance whatsoever, had Zero immediately fumbling for his belt buckle. He clumsily yanked off his pants and underwear and pushed them around his thighs to grab hold of his erection. 

Zero spat into his hand, wrapped it around his dick and began jerking himself off. His brain was fuzzy with lust, but he still had the presence of mind to keep his strokes deliberate and slow, giving Jude as good a show as he was putting up. 

And, judging from the way Jude was starting to pant out little gasps, and riding the dildo with more vigor, it was very much appreciated. This continued a while longer, Zero and Jude both caught up with chasing their respective orgasms, until Jude suddenly lurched up, backing himself up all the way onto the dildo so that Zero could barely see the shiny red edge peeking from between Jude’s cheeks. Jude grinded back against the dildo, and Zero grew hot all over, knowing the head of the dildo had to be pressing against Jude’s prostrate right now.

Then Jude’s eyes squeezed shut and streams of white shot out of his cock, some of it landing on Jude’s stomach and the rest of it staining the bedsheets. The sight of Jude in ecstasy had Zero coming soon after.

Jude opened his eyes and eased himself off the dildo. Zero’s breath caught in his throat as the full length of the dildo slipped out of Jude. Jude, the cheeky minx, definitely didn’t miss that. He turned around so that he was on his knees on the bed with his arms stretched out in front of him, and his back facing Zero, then reached out to pull his left ass cheek to the side and expose his hole.

Jude’s hole, usually tight and pristine, was now red and shiny and gaping on nothing but air. Zero’s spent cock gave a little twitch, and yep, he was definitely well on his way to a second round, if the heat spreading in his nether regions was any indication. Mesmerized, Zero reached and rubbed his thumb and index finger against that loose, well fucked opening. 

Jude wiggled his ass, then turned his head to smile at Zero. “Uh, welcome back?” he said, as though he wasn’t currently driving Zero crazy with his little display of debauchery. 

“That’s one hell of a welcome, Jude,” Zero pushed both his index and middle fingers into Jude and rubbed them against the silky walls of Jude’s hole. He twisted his fingers around until he found that little walnut shaped bundle of nerves, then jabbed at it mercilessly. The effect was instantaneous; Jude’s head fell back down and he let out a high-pitched whine that sounded like a sob. 

Zero kept at it for a while, toying with Jude’s prostrate and enjoying the way Jude thrashed on the sheets. He leaned over Jude and pressed his lips to Jude’s ear.

“Suck me off?” he whispered.

Jude nodded shakily. Zero pulled his fingers out of Jude, straightened up and undressed himself completely, then tugged Jude up against him and pressed their lips together in a wet, noisy kiss. He pushed his tongue between Jude’s lips and licked all around Jude’s mouth, then pulled away from Jude.

Jude started to push Zero to sit on the bed, but Zero stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “I want to film you, Jude,” Zero said. “Will you let me?” 

Jude pushed himself away from Zero. “You want to what?” 

Zero grabbed Jude’s hand hastily. “You don’t have to agree, Jude. I won’t do it if you don’t want to. I won’t even bring it up again if you are totally against it.” 

Jude bit his lip. “Okay,” he said. 

Zero stared. “Okay, as in…?”

“As in okay, stupid,” Jude stared at Zero with a glint of challenge in his eyes. “Unless you are getting cold feet now?” 

“Fuck, no way,” Zero breathed. He leaned in to steal another kiss from Jude. “You sure, Jude?”

Jude chuckled. “I am sure, Gideon. Pretty sure I can handle you filming us having sex after that video I sent you.”

“Which, by the way, I haven’t gotten you back for. Asshole.” Zero cuffed Jude on the ear gently. 

“Hey, you asked for it,” Jude widened his eyes in mock innocence. And okay, Zero knew that Jude wasn’t anywhere as wholesome as his puppy dog eyes and baby face suggested, but this side of Jude – it was definitely new. And very definitely welcomed.

“You little slut,” Zero shook his head in amazement. Jude just laughed in response while Zero hurried off to where he had left his things on the living room table. He pulled out the tripod stand he had picked up from the computer shop, then returned to the bedroom.

Jude’s laughter only intensified when he saw the tripod in Zero’s hands “Oh my God, Gideon. You _planned_ this?”

“You can never be too prepared,” Zero said with dignity as he busied himself with setting up the tripod, and placing his iPhone into the holder. Or as much dignity as he could while naked and with his hard dick bobbing up and down in front of him as he worked.

When Zero was satisfied with the set-up, he sat down on the bed and shoved Jude onto his knees on the floor none too gently. “Enough laughing. Get sucking,” he commanded, unable to hide the note of desire from his voice. 

Jude immediately got down to work, taking Zero into his mouth and sucking with enthusiasm. Jude was usually an insufferable tease when giving blowjobs, driving Zero to the brink with teasing little licks, delicate lapping on the sensitive head and coy gazes up at Zero through his lashes. But today he went in straight for the kill, slurping on Zero’s cock like he was starving for it and using his hand to jack off the part of Zero’s cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Zero had to forcibly push Jude away when it got too much, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to calm himself down. When he opened them again, he was greeted by the sight of Jude’s smug little smile.

“I’m gonna wreck you,” Zero rasped out.

Jude just smirked as he draped himself over the bed, legs spread to expose himself completely to the camera and Zero’s heated gaze. “Show me,” he said, gazing boldly into Zero’s eyes. 

Unable to control himself any longer, Zero positioned himself between Jude’s legs. He braced himself with one hand on Jude’s thigh, and used the other to guide himself into Jude’s opening. Jude was already wet and loose from fucking himself with the dildo, and he opened up for Zero easily.

Zero held still for a few seconds, torn between the desire to pound into Jude and the need to make sure Jude was comfortable. When he felt Jude’s hands slide down over his back to clench at his ass and pull him in, as though he wanted Zero even deeper, he finally let himself go and began to fuck into Jude with intent, using his hands to spread Jude’s legs wide open.

Jude was making these delicious hitching gasps with each stab of Zero’s cock, his hands digging into Zero’s sides. His eyes were staring aimlessly into nothing and his entire face and chest were flushed a dark red. Zero stared greedily at Jude, wanting to capture that moment and imprint it permanently in his mind.

Then Zero remembered that his phone was still recording the torrid sex they were having, and he pulled his cock out of Jude with a soft squelching sound. The blissful, fucked out look on Jude’s eyes disappeared, replaced by confusion. 

Zero roughly repositioned Jude so that they were facing the camera sideways, then pushed back into Jude, enjoying the little choked out gasp it drew from Jude and the way Jude’s eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Zero leaned forward, bending Jude almost into half, and braced his hands on either side of Jude’s head. The new angle pressed their bodies closer still, so that Jude’s cock was caught between their stomachs. “Look at me,” Zero whispered.

Jude’s eyes fluttered open. Zero rolled his hips and grinded his dick deep inside of Jude in a merciless rhythm. He gazed down into Jude’s beautiful hazel eyes, loving the look of utter pleasure on his boyfriend’s face and the open vulnerability in his eyes.

Zero brought his hand down to cup Jude’s face, then he lowered his head and captured Jude’s lips with his. Jude mouth was warm, and his lips were so soft. Zero licked at Jude’s lips, and Jude slide his mouth open, allowing Zero entry into Jude’s mouth to chase the lingering sweetness of milk and cereal on Jude’s tongue.

The constant pressure against Jude’s prostrate, accompanied by the friction of Zero’s abs rubbing up against Jude’s cock and the caress of Zero’s lips on his eventually became too much. Jude lurched his head away from Zero, slammed his hands onto the bed and dug his fingers into the bedsheets. “I’m going to – to –” he stammered incoherently.

“It’s okay baby,” Zero murmured. He pulled his dick out until only the tip of his cock remained in Jude, then thrusted back in. He could imagine how vulgar that looked on the camera – the thick girth of his dick moving in and out of Jude, as Jude laid helpless beneath him, pinned onto the bed with his legs spread. “Let it go. I’ve got you.”

Jude’s body drew taut before his whole body shook and shuddered, then Zero felt Jude’s release spilling between their bellies. He kept his gaze locked on the expression of pure ecstasy on Jude’s face, feeling a sense of fierce possessiveness wash over him at the thought that him, and _only_ him, would ever get to see this side of Jude. Zero thrusted a few more times, then a wave of intense pleasure was spreading through the entire length of his cock as he came deep inside Jude. 

Zero’s arms gave out on him and he sank down onto Jude. The two of them laid there, chests heaving and bodies trembling, as they struggled to come down from their orgasms. 

Finally, Jude reached out and shoved at Zero. “Let me up,” he muttered. “My legs are killing me.”

Zero huffed, but rolled off Jude so that Jude could finally lower his legs and stretch them out. “Better, princess?”

Jude rolled his eyes and swatted half-heartedly at Zero’s arm. Zero briefly considered retaliating, but his own legs weren’t feeling any better than Jude’s if he were to be totally honest with himself, and he eventually decided that staying in a sweaty heap on the bed was a better course of action for the time being.

Finally, Zero’s legs stopped shaking enough for him to drag himself out of bed. He stopped the video recording and padded to the bathroom to do a cursory clean up. Then he grabbed a wet towel and went back to Jude, carefully wiping off the drying come from Jude’s stomach, and nudging Jude until he flopped onto his side so that he could gently dab away the come leaking out of Jude's hole. 

When both of them were in a relatively decent state of cleanliness, Zero spoke. “Want to watch our sex tape now?” 

Jude blushed. “I don’t know, Gideon…”

“ _I don’t know, Gideon?_ ” Zero leered at Jude. “Pretty sure you were giving the best porn stars in the business a run for their money just now.” 

Jude let out a loud groan of embarrassment and buried his face into the mattress. “ _Gideon._ Stop it.”

Zero laughed and gathered Jude into his arms. It was like all trace of the horny, demanding Jude who had been driving Zero nuts barely an hour ago had vanished with the onslaught of Jude’s orgasm, leaving behind the sweetly self-conscious man currently snuggled up against him. He pressed a kiss against Jude’s sweaty hair and drew the rumpled covers up around them. They could watch the sex tape another time, when the mood struck them again. And Zero would make it his singular mission to unleash the wanton, sex-crazed beast within Jude then.

But all that could wait. Right now, Zero was home, in his bed, with the man he loved more than anyone and anything else in the world. And Zero was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a lot like Jude right now. In the sense that I was proof reading this chapter and was bowled over by just how porny my writing could get. And how my love for filthy gay sex knows no bounds. *covers face in shame* But at least this is now out of my system and I can continue to work on my new fic in peace...


End file.
